Dreaming Of You
by Parisismydream
Summary: America thought she has lost Maxon forever. Just when she was about to move on, she gets a surprise. Adopted from Ikindalovebooks story But, How?
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When I found out Maxon was dead, that was the day I became dead to the rest of the world. I loved him and he left this world, not returning the feeling. I just feel that this was all one big dream and that I'm going to wake up and have his arms wrapped around me and everything will go back to normal. Celeste would crack a joke that even though it was rude, we'd all laugh at anyways. But, it can't go back to normal. So I decided to write a letter to Maxon,/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emMaxon,em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI just wanted to start off this letter saying the thing I've been meaning to say for a long time: I love you. I love you with everything I am, and I am devastated that you left not returning the feeling. I hope that you're happy and that you still remember the red-head that turned you world in so many directions, it was insane. The crazy girl who suggested on live television that we remove the castes. Me, America Singer. Because, I remember you all too well. As for Kriss, she moved on quickly. I don't mean to tell you that harshly, or make her look bad, but it's true. She is now married to a Two: Dylan Cravitz. She is happy, so I'm happy for her. em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI miss you Maxon. I've been a mess ever since you were killed. The only people that I let see me are Marlee and my maids, or at least the ones who survived. Anne didn't survive the attack, and I'm devastated because of it. Celeste didn't make it either. I know for a while I detested her with great passion, but she became one of my best friends. So, I hope that she's okay and happy wherever she is now. em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emThere are so many things that I wanted to do with you. So many milestones to come and pass. Things that now, we can never have. We could have gotten married, had children, done great things for Illèa. We could have been the king and queen, man and wife, Maxon and America. We could have had it all. But, now we can't. All because of a stupid rebel attack. I wish you were here to tell me that everything would be okay, and that sometimes, bad things happen for a reason. I can tell myself that all I want, but it won't help. So, writing this letter is a coping mechanism for me. I hope that wherever you are, and whatever you're doing, you always know that I love you, Maxon Schreave. You were and always will be the one for me. em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emWith love, America.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"By now the tears are pouring out and I'm curled up in a ball, crying. I cry for all the people that were so dear to me that died. Maxon, Celeste, Anne, my father, and so many more. I compose myself slightly and put the letter in the envelope and go to put it in Maxons old room. I take the too familiar hallways and stairs and see wide-eyes and hear murmurs from the staff that are probably surprised remarks that I've actually come out of my room. I see the king and queens chambers, and their offices. In Queen Amberly's office, I see one letter. I look up and down the halls and go into the office. I see that the letter was addressed to me. It's a short, heartfelt letter that says how she always knew that I would win the Selection and how I will make an amazing princess and future queen. Little did she know, I was not going to be Maxons choice. So, I looked around her office for a letter for Kriss and can't find one. I smile to myself that the queen was so kind to think that I would be the One. I start silently crying, but for the first time in weeks, they're happy tears and not sad ones. I start to head out of her office and into the corridor when a familiar voice stops me.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I hope you know that you're not supposed to be in here." The voice says teasingly. It can't be. "It's restricted area for a reason, Lady America."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I turn around and I'm looking into the caring, motherly face of Queen Amberly.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What, but, I thought, they said you were, how are you?" I stutter. She laughs her angelic laugh that I never thought that I'd hear again.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I was surprised when I woke up too. Dr. Ashlar said that I had been in a coma for about a week with another person-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Who?" I interrupt. I quickly apologize and she tells me that it's okay and that I better have a look for myself as to whom the other person is. I thank her and continue on the path I was on earlier, but with a newfound hope. Maybe Maxon would receive this letter after all.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I walked with a bounce in my step for a while until I bumped into Marlee.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello Marlee!" I greet her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello America. Why so cheerful?" she asks laughing.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I debate whether or not to tell her about Amberly. I decide to tell her later in the privacy of my room. "I'll tell you later, but right now I have something to do."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She waves to me as I run the rest of the way to the room I was looking for. There are multiple guards in front of the door and I have a feeling that it'll be hard to get in.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello? I have something that I would like to put into Maxons room and I think that it will be a good thing for me to do to stop grieving." I tell the guards honestly. They say no. I ask again, in a harsher manner they decline my request again. This keeps going on until another familiar voice says from behind them "Let her in. I have some explaining to do." Maxon.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ok! So yes, this is Ikindalovebooks first chapter to But How. I adopted it, and my own original chapter is up. Please read and review!p 


	2. Chapter 2

Maxon walked through the guards opening towards me. I never thought I would see those warm brown eyes staring at me, making me feel endlessly loved.

"America." He said, his voice hardly a whisper. He went to wrap his arms around me, but I didn't hug back. Instead, I pushed his chest away from me.

I engulfed his face in my hands, and studied his features. His chocolate eyes that had such detail against a light tan background. His honey colored hair was ruffled, probably due to his habit of running his fingers through his hair.

Maxon opened his mouth to say something, but instead I pushed my mouth to his.

"You have no idea about how much I needed that." I said. Maxon let out a wide grin.

"As did I my love. As much as I would love to continue your welcome, I suppose you would like an explanation." Maxon told me.

"That would be nice. Maybe not here, though. How about the study?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect. I have to go check with Dr. Ashlar for a moment. I'll meet you there." Maxon said, as he turned to go back into the infirmary.

I felt an overwhelmingly happy smile form on my features. I thought I would never see him again. As I sat down in the study, I opened my locker to find a picture of him, smiling and looking at something in the distance.

I remember that day. We were on one of our dates, a picnic in the park. I stole his camera before we left to go out, and I had then taken many photos, in which very few had passed Maxon's standards. There was one where he was in mid sentence, his lips blurry. A picture of the grass and some of the picnic blanket in the corner, one that I had taken on accident.

That date was one of my favorites. It made me forget about Clarkson's hatred towards me, and the overall pressure of the Selection.

"Hello my dear." Maxon said, strolling into the doorway. I rolled my eyes.

"Even though you were gone for a while, and I thought that you were dead you still have no right to call me your dear." I replied, with a smirk on my face. Maxons face grew serious.

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. Me missing and Illea thinking that I died." He said.

"So, what did happen?" I pressed.

"During the attack, I was shot twice, both times in which were life threatening. Doctors from all over the world were shipped in, every one of them sure I wouldn't make it." He paused. Tears grew in my eyes, remembering how scared I was when I heard.

"Five of the best doctors in the world, the people who could help me more than anybody thought I would die. But with the five best doctors in the world, I had the best chance of surviving. I had extreme surgery, that lasted about ten hours. The anesthesiologist gave me to much medicine, and I was in a coma. The doctors didn't want to do anything while I wasn't awake, so they just stopped." Maxon said, his eyes locked onto mine.

"But you DID make it. You're here now." I reassured him. He just slowly nodded his head.

"They were so certain that I would die, they told everyone that. They didn't want anyone to see me, so they pronounced me dead. They were pretty embarrassed when I woke up from my coma." He said. I laughed at that, trying to lighten the mood.

"When did you wake up from it?" I asked.

"Last week." He said bluntly. This really set me off.

"You're telling me that you were alive to the world for one week, and nobody notified my! Here I am crying my eyes out because the one person who I love more than anything is dead, and i could have seen you and talked to you!" I practically yelled in anger.

"Not exactly. They had to do a lot of work, and I was unconscious for most of that week. I just got better this morning." He said sincerely.

"I'm sorry I yelled it's just- I missed you so much." I told him. I gave him a long hug. He then pulled back.

"Now, I have a question for Miss America Singer. I have spent so many days dreaming of you, so will you give me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you, and please marry me?" He asked. He pulled out a gorgeous gold ring from his pocket.

"I'd love to." I said as I held him tighter than ever before.


End file.
